Gimmeh Gimmeh Moar
by Shalfanonzo
Summary: Link is a stripperdancer, whatever! and Linebeck has just been dumped by his girlfriend. When Linebeck happens to wander into a strip club featuring Link, what sorts of things can happen from their meeting? LinkxLinebeck
1. Chapter 1

Yay! My first LoZ:PH fic! Rated M for later content, language, and M/M later on. If you don't like the Linebeck x Link, then steer hard to starboard (or port, whichever you prefer) away from this story!

Disclaimer: I don't own the LoZ characters, but I do like to use them every once in a while for my own devious fun :3

* * *

A tall man strolled towards the entrance of the local strip club, throwing down a small box. His girlfriend had just dumped him, right before he was to propose to her. Whatever. There was no security guard at the door tonight. It didn't really matter. Linebeck was 21, so what did he need to prove?

Inside was dim, the only lights were neons and the spotlight that shone on the runway like stage. Linebeck took a seat next to the stage and ordered a beer from one of the scantily clad waitresses that was roaming the club. Dancers moved on and off the runway to their music, but Linebeck wasn't all that impresses. He's seen all their moves before, so why would tonight be any different?

As the man downed his fifth beer, a different dancer came out...a very different dancer. It wasn't one of the attractive women that normally dominated the stage. Instead, it was a young boy who didn't look a day over 15. He had longish blonde hair and was dressed in a short green tunic, tied around the waist by a belt.

When the song began to play, a loud voice was heard over the speaker, "It's Britney bitch!" The familiar repetitive back beat began to boom and the boy started climbing up the pole. Linebeck was surprised how much more talented this boy was than most of the other dancers here.

"Alright, so that was our newest addition to the family, young Link!" A suave voice slithered through the speakers once the boy was done.

_Link_. Linebeck stood up and walked towards the door. Before he could open it, a small hand touched his back. Linebeck turned and looked around, then down when he didn't see anyone. Link was standing there, his arms crossed.

"Oh, hey kid. Good job." Linebeck smiled, but Link only frowned.

"You think it's smart to be watching a 14 year old dance when you're probably way old? What are you, like 30?" The kid scolded him.

Linebeck's ears turned bright red. He clenched his fists, "hey! I am 21! Not 30!!"

"Whatever," Link brushed off his tunic, then smirked, "You know you liked it." Linebeck's entire face instantly turned scarlet.

"I-I-I...no I didn't! You're just some kid!" The older man bent over and got in Link's face, "Aren't you a bit too young, and well, masculine to be working in a strip club??"

The boy laughed, "alright, alright, whatever. But where else am I supposed to stay? I crash landed on this island and I have nowhere to go."

Linebeck thought for a moment, then stood up, "well, if that's the case, why don't you come with me? I have a ship, and we could sail the seas with it, doing whatever we want."

Link snorted, "Doing what?" Linebeck's face became red again.

"You little pervert!" He looked away and crossed his arms, "Well, I guess you don't have to come then."

Link shook his hands in front of him, "Wait, I'm sorry. I'll come with you!"

The man looked at Link again, "Great, why don't you go get your stuff."

Link looked at the ground and wiggled his foot a little, "I don't have anything."

"Oh, well then, I guess you can just follow me to the port." The two walked across the relatively small island and to the port. Linebeck stopped and stared proudly at his craft, the S.S. Linebeck. "Well here she is!"

Link looked at it and smiled, "great. She's nice."

Linebeck looked at him as though he had completely forgotten about him, "Oh, thanks. Well c'mon, let me give you a tour." He gestured to the door on the cabin and followed down Link down the stairwell to the inner workings of the ship.

* * *

A/N: Okay, first chap is over! I hope that it wasn't too bad. I wasn't too sure about it when I was typing it, but it will get better, I promise! This story was actually inspired by a picture someone made:

http://parthena. Thanks for the great idea Parthena!


	2. Chapter 2

It was a sunny day, perfect for sailing. The boat stopped and Linebeck came up to the deck to where Link was leaning over the rail. He put a hand on Link's shoulder, "How ya doin' kid?" Link turned around and Linebeck winced. The boy's face was a sickly greenish-gray colour.

Linebeck scuttled back as Link made a heaving motion, "woah, hold it! Not on the deck!" He quickly ran below deck to fetch some fresh water for Link. "Drink this, I put some special tonic in it to help with the motion sickness."

Link spit over the rail and took the tonic water. He nearly gagged when he drank it, "what is this shit?"

Linebeck held out his hand in a matter-of-fact way, "I told you, it'll help."

Link glared at the glass and held it away from himself, "I don't want it." Linebeck's eyes narrowed and he snatched the glass out of Link's hand.

"Fine. Looks like you're sleeping out here tonight!" With one final glace around, Linebeck stormed back down to the bridge, slamming the door shut behind him.

A while later, Link came quietly down the stairs. A few stairs from the bottom, he peeked around the corner cautiously.

"What do you want kid?" Link fell down the rest of the stairs and slid into a table. Linebeck hadn't even looked up from what he was doing.

Link quickly stood up, "Umm...I'm sorry, you know, for earlier. May I have the tonic?" Linebeck smirked and pulled a small bottle out of his coat pocket. He tossed it at Link, who nearly dropped it trying to catch it.

"Only a few drops in your water." Linebeck looked back down at a chart he was examining and picked up a compass that was lying on the table. He placed the point on the chart and began to measure the distance to something. Link leaned over and watched him. There were small X's everywhere, and Link couldn't quite figure out why they were there.

"What's this?" He pointed to one.

"Hm?" Linebeck looked at the top of the chart to where Link's finger was pointed at one of the X's. He let out a laugh, "What does an X usually stand for."

Link thought back to when he was younger and used to read every old pirate story he could lay his hands on, "X marks the spot." He murmured. Linebeck stood up and crossed his arms, smiling a bit.

"Treasure lad!" He strolled over to the wheel and spun it to the right. The boat creaked as it turned starboard. Link looked at the other charts on the table and was amazed at how many X's were on each one, "wait, so you're a..."

"Treasure hunter. Yup, that's me." Linebeck said proudly. He pressed a few buttons near the wheel and the boat stopped, releasing fumes into the air through the chimney. "Now come on. "I'm gonna show you how a real treasure hunter gets his treasure."

* * *

A/N: Yay! chap 2 is up! I might be able to get another one typed up tonight...looks at clock oh yeah, I'll definitely be able to get all of em typed up... 


	3. Chapter 3

On the deck, Linebeck and Link were standing next to a large crane mechanism. The claw was hanging over the side of the boat, and it was slightly swaying as Linebeck adjusted it to be over the location of a small X on his chart.

"Alright Link, she's ready." Linebeck walked to the side of it where there was a crank. As he turned the crank, the claw jolted and lowered deeper and deeper into the blue water. After a few minutes, it stopped. Link guessed it had hit something.

"Nice." Linebeck grinned, "Link, hit that button." He pointed to a large blue button, which Link proceeded to push. The claw closed around something and Linebeck began to crank backwards, but a little slower this time, seeings how there was something attached to the claw, which also had a lot of pressure on top of it.

The water splashed as the chest came into sight. Linebeck locked the claw in place once it had reached the top. Link just stood there and watched as the captain grabbed the arm of the crane and swung it around to the deck. Unfortunately, no one told him to duck. Link received a conk to the head as the treasure chest swung and hit him. Linebeck stopped when he heard the boy shriek in pain.

"Oh, shit! Sorry kid!" He let go of the arm and walked over to where Link was sitting on the deck holding his damaged head.

"What the hell? Next time, tell me_ before_ you try to kill me!" Link removed one of his hands and earned a cringe from Linebeck. Link looked at his hand, which was covered in blood.

"Eh, hold on kid!" Linebeck took off like a rabbit down into the bridge. A few moments later, he returned with some bandages, a glass of water, and a pill. He handed Link the bandages and looked away. "wrap it up quickly. I don't like blood."

Link took them and wrapped them around his head, then after making sure they were secure, he tapped Linebeck's arm.

"Alright, that's better. Now take this." Linebeck held out the pill in one hand and the water in the other.

"What's that for?" Link glared at the pill.

"It's for that nasty headache you probably received." Link took the pill and swallowed it, gulping down the water with it.

Linebeck clapped his hands together, "alright! Let's see what we got!" He pulled on the rope, lowering the claw and the chest. He pressed the blue button, which released the chest. "Hand me that crowbar, would ya kid?"

Link looked to where Linebeck was pointing and picked up the crowbar. He placed it in Linebeck's outstretched hand. Linebeck gripped it in his hand and pried the chest open. Water drained out near the top and he tilted it to get rid of the rest.

"Hmm, same old stuff." Linebeck removed some large rupees, a few gems that could be worth something good, and a few pieces of seaweed.

As Link was inspecting some of the gems, he heard Linebeck exclaim about something.

"C'mere kid!" Linebeck motioned for him to come over. Link walked over to him and looked at him.

"What?" Linebeck looked over his shoulder at Link. He held up a round red crystal thing and an animal skin with writing on it.

"Do you know what this is?" Link picked up the crystal and looked at it.

"No..." Linebeck frowned and looked at the skin.

"Hey, I-I can read this..." His brow furrowed as he read the skin.

_The one who finds the three crystal of legend and takes them to the lost city will be granted the ultimate gift._

Linebeck grinned, "That must mean treasure! Link, we have to find the other two crystals!"

Link frowned. How could Linebeck read that? It just looked like a bunch of jibberish.

Linebeck's eyes suddenly lit up, "Wait! This must be a clue to to that ancient city, Hyrule, or whatever it's called!" Linebeck picked up Link by the shoulders and began to shake him, "Do you know what this means!?"

"No, but you're making me sick! Put me down!"

"Ew!" Linebeck dropped Link and stepped back.

"OW!" Link stood up and rubbed his butt, "that wasn't necessary!"

"Well I didn't want you getting sick on me!" Linebeck crossed his arms.

"Whatever. Now what were you going on about?"

"Huh? Oh!" The gleam returned to Linebeck's eyes, "looks like we're going on a treasure hunt!"

Links scowled. Great. Where did he leave that tonic?

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took a while to update! I have up to chapter 5 written, but not typed up, and honestly, I don't have a great attention span when I'm trying to type up things that I've already written ;; Hope ya like it! I promise there's some Linekara fluff soon!! 


End file.
